


Double Life

by mostlysherlock



Series: Sherlock X Reader [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Developing Relationship, Double Life, Gen, Investigations, Teen Sherlock, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mostlysherlock/pseuds/mostlysherlock
Summary: Something's amiss about (Y/N) (Y/LN).
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & Original Female Character(s), Sherlock Holmes & Reader, Sherlock Holmes & You, Sherlock Holmes/Original Character(s), Sherlock Holmes/Original Female Character(s), Sherlock Holmes/You
Series: Sherlock X Reader [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862491
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Double Life

"What's going on with (Y/N) (Y/LN)?" Sherlock blurted out in the middle of PE class. Thankfully, John and Greg were the only ones who heard him.

"Hmm?" Greg questioned, raising his eyebrows and turning around to look at (Y/N), who was doing pull-ups at the other end of the hall.

"She's a bit weird, right? So what? So are you," John muttered, shaking his head and attempting another pull-up as Sherlock jumped off the bar and dusted his palms together.

"No."

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"She's changed since last year, in case you all haven't noticed. And that's what bothers me a lot. _How_ can you not notice? Not even a single one of you notices!"

"Notice _what_ , Sherlock? You're just being cryptic again!" Greg interjected, throwing his arms up in defeat.

"She couldn't do a single pull-up last year. She was probably the laziest person in here, right?"

John just shook his head and turned away. "I don't know where you're going with this. Maybe she just joined a gym or something? Not everything's a mystery, Sherlock."

"She also misses a lot of classes. Maybe she's leaving that little nerd group and planning to join the jocks or something? Getting all sporty?" Greg suggested, his voice starting off as confident and reassuring, but ending really low and feeble, as he began realising that Sherlock Holmes was listening to him and would probably just snort at all his theories and call him an idiot.

"No, she misses _everything_. Did she attend the talent hunt this year? Not even in the audience. The science fair? She came and then magically disappeared. The school trip? I can guarantee she was on the bus both ways, but was she seen anywhere else? _No_. She just ran away. She even leaves school so early everyday. Like, the bell rings, and the next thing you know, she's out."

"Okay, so what do _you_ think, genius?"

"Something's amiss. She's got a secret."

"Like what?"

"I have atleast thirty theories. Would you like them in alphabetical order or-"

"Just get on with it!" John nearly yelled, attempting another pull-up, but letting go and jumping down, giving Sherlock a sharp glare.

"Okay. Like I said, she's hiding something. No, she's not joining the 'jocks'. She's not joined a gym," he paused for a moment, considering the fact. "...probably.

"... and?"

"This is something else. Entirely. It only began since that school trip to the lab last year. She's been a different person since."

"Stalker," Greg muttered jokingly.

"Could be a secret lover?" Sherlock scrunched his nose at the idea. For some unknown reason, he did not want (Y/N) to have a secret lover. "Or better still, a double life? Maybe she's associated with criminals now, drug dealing? I don't know. She sometimes has bruises on her knuckles and cheeks. She's been in fights. She leaves every place she is in, like she's got other places to be."

" _Secret double life,_ right." John nodded sarcastically.

"When did you become the group's head conspiracy theorist? I thought that was Mary and I." Greg added in, stiffling a laugh.

"Mock all you want, both of you, we'll find out soon enough."

He was interrupted by the loud screech of the bell ringing. Mary walked up behind the boys, along with Molly. "What's up everyone? You're lucky nobody saw you talking the entire class."

"I was doing my job! It's these two here-" John smiled at Sherlock and Greg.

"What were you going on about anyway? Sherlock looked _really_ amusing. Was he trying to prove a point?" Everyone turned as Jim walked up, hand-in-hand with his boyfriend, Sebastian Moran.

"Well, nothing much. Sherlock here thinks (Y/N) (Y/LN) is leading a double life as a secret agent or a criminal or something like that." John shrugged nonchalantly before bursting into a fit of laughter with Greg.

"That'd so cool if it were true," Mary sighed. "I wanna be a secret agent or something like that. Just imagine!"

"Stop laughing. Wait, there's more. She's got heightened reflexes all of a sudden, she's stronger, faster. Wait. She's got _really_ good reflexes. That day last year, she managed to catch that tray of food that was thrown at her in the cafeteria, remember?"

"Luck." Molly shrugged.

"No, not luck. She's being trained," Sherlock's eyes widened and his voice lowered to a dramatic whisper.

"Sherlock, honey. Conspiracy theorist doesn't suit you. Let's stick to detective, shall we?" Mary smiled, putting one hand on Sherlock's shoulder.

"That's exactly what I told him!" Greg high-fived her.

"Remember the last time Greg and I were theorising about Goatman's bridge? You said, and I quote, 'It is a capital mistake to theorize before one has data. Insensibly, one begins to twist facts to suit theories, instead of theories to suit facts'." Mary paraphrased in her best "posh" accent, deepening her voice to imitate Sherlock.

"Hey, that's a good impression," John burst in, as all eyes turned to Mary, a hint of a smile on everyone's faces. "You'd make an awesome agent."

**Author's Note:**

> Well, well, well. Look who's decided to write again.
> 
> I'm not kidding, this has been a draft for YEARS.
> 
> You'll understand just how long this idea's been stuck in my drafts when I get on with writing part 2 (and possibly 3?) and reveal the inspiration behind this little fic in the first place. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, as always! Love you all, and stay safe! 💕
> 
> *eagerly waits for comments*
> 
> ~capaldilove


End file.
